


What's so special about Chris Evans anyway?

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Derek, Kinda, M/M, POV Derek, Pining, YouTuber Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a famous youtuber and Derek might be stalking his friend on internet just a teeny, tiny bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's so special about Chris Evans anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on Derek's pov on Affectingly's youtuber!au. [Here's her whole tag for this au](http://affectingly.tumblr.com/tagged/youtuber-au) I think you should read [this one](http://affectingly.tumblr.com/post/84104298283) then [this one](http://affectingly.tumblr.com/post/84109035748). And then you read my take on Derek's pov and then you read [this one](http://affectingly.tumblr.com/post/84159878381) story to see what happens :P (I hope some of you are at least a bit thankful for all the work I've done with the links!!)

Derek knows Stiles and Scott think he’s incapable of using a computer and he uses that to his advantage; they do not need to know that he’s watched Stiles’ videos about a million times each nor that he’s following both Stiles’ tumblr and twitter under a pseudonym. Once he sent a message to Stiles anonymously (or on anon, as it’s called) on tumblr. He told Stiles everything he felt, how he thought about him the minute he woke up and then about a million times during the day. That he loved Stiles, all of him, probably for the rest of his life.

It felt good – great, even – for a about a millisecond after he’d clicked send before he realized how utterly creepy that message was. He hoped Stiles wouldn’t call the police because that would be an awkward revelation. Stiles, though, reacted to it as if he got messages like these every other day (he didn’t, at least not that he answered to publicly), saying that it was very sweet of Derek (or the anon that he had no idea actually was Derek), although a bit creepy.

Derek felt quite humiliated when he woke up the next day to the reply, but also nauseated – that could just be the hangover from the vodka and wolfs bane mix he drank the previous night, though. Derek swore never to drink again.

Derek knows how to use the internet, he knows how to follow Stiles and how to get the updates to his phone. Scott knows about it – not about the internet stalking, but he  _looks_ between Derek and Stiles whenever they’re together and Derek glares at Scott, trying to convey with his eyebrows that if Scott says anything he’s dead. Scott seems to understand because he never asks Derek about it and Stiles is as oblivious as ever so Derek knows Scott hasn’t told him either. Scott was so much easier to handle in his sophomore year… well, that’s not true, he was a pain in the ass, but he was oblivious to anything that wasn’t Allison. Now Scott just  _knows_  how Derek feels, be it an uptick of his heart when Stiles touched his arm or something else that gave him away. Stupid true alpha powers.

Derek knows there are paparazzi shots of Stiles when he’s out, oblivious to being caught on camera, he’s seen quite a few of them (and raged at quite a few of them a few months back when Stiles hung out  _way too much_  with an up-coming, pretty actress). He knows this, and yet he thinks nothing of this when they need Stiles to get rid of freaking werecheetahs because apparently those do exist. All he thinks is that they need Stiles,  _he_  needs Stiles, and Stiles seems to understand because he lets Derek drag him out from comic con by his hand, not tugging his hand away even though Derek is not so much dragging him anymore as guiding him. Okay, they’re basically just holding hands and had it not been an emergency at home Derek might have enjoyed this moment a lot more.

Luckily for Derek, someone catches this moment on camera, and when Derek logs onto tumblr the next day, his dashboard is basically flooded of pictures with him and Stiles holding hands, looking like boyfriends (no, Derek’s heart does not skip a beat when he sees the first picture of this).

Derek has gotten fifteen asks about this on his tumblr (he might be a bit tumblr famous because of his love for Stiles), everyone want to discuss this “stranger” that dragged Stiles away from comic con. “Do you think he was so horny he just couldn’t wait?” one anon asks and another goes into a quite explicit description of what happened when Derek got Stiles alone (it was a major improvement from what actually happened). Derek has no idea how to respond, everyone seems to think Derek is Stiles’ boyfriend and Derek knows that from the evidence that conclusion is plausible.

But it’s not true.

And it kind of hurts to think that people think that Derek gets to have Stiles that way when he really doesn’t. Derek usually tries not to get too invested in the stories of Stiles’ love life (mostly because he gets too jealous) (and what the fuck is so great about Chris Evans anyway? His body isn’t  _that_  nice.)

Derek tries this time to keep out too, but when someone makes a photoset with first the picture of Derek dragging Stiles away and then a half-naked Stiles (it’s not really his body, Stiles doesn’t have a mole on his right pec like that,) with someone that from behind looks quite a lot like Derek on his knees in front of him… By then Derek can’t help but get invested (and he might prompt someone to make a gif set with even more explicit videos, because apparently there are porn stars that have some resemblances to Derek and Stiles, where it looks like Derek is fucking Stiles into a mattress).

Things turn weird after that, Stiles doesn’t answer his phone. He’s not dead or captured or anything like that, Scott had reassures him when Derek bangs his door open at six o’clock in the morning (he waited outside two hours, okay?), panicking because Stiles wouldn’t answer any of his calls.  (And yes, Derek realizes that this is a dead give-away of his feelings for Stiles, but Scott already knows so…)

“Just give him some time,” Scott says and bodily forces Derek out of his apartment.

Derek gives Stiles time.

A week after the comic con incident – a week Derek spends mostly in his bedroom with his computer where he may or may not look at photoshopped pictures of a naked Stiles in different, compromising positions with someone dark and stubbly while jacking off about five times a day – Stiles uploads a new video. Derek’s heart sinks when he watches the video the first time. Stiles states that they are not boyfriends and it’s only the third time Derek watches the video that he realizes that Stiles says “he’s not interested” about Derek, as if it’s up to Derek to call the shots. Derek is  _so_  interested, he’s so interested he might or might not have a bit of a chaffing problem on a body part where you _really_  don’t want chaffing problems. Stiles doesn’t say that  _he’s_  not interested and Derek’s hope rises. Maybe Stiles is interested? As Stiles doesn’t answer Derek’s calls, he decides to go see Stiles, to tell him everything (well, not everything, but maybe that if Stiles is interested they could go on a date or something). Yes, he’s going to ask Stiles out, he’s going to tell him about his feelings and then maybe his fantasies won’t stay just fantasies for long. 


End file.
